She's Having My Baby
by an.odd.variety
Summary: Maya is 15 and has made a life-changing mistake. Now there's no going back. How will Riley react when she finds out? What about Cory and Topanga? The real question is, how will the father react? Or more importantly, who is the father? Also on Wattpad @anoddvariety. Updates every Monday, Wednesday, Friday w/ occasional weekend bonus updates ;)
1. A Rough Morning

Maya never usually ate breakfast anyway, but she was particularly not in the mood today. It was 5:45am and she hadn't slept at all. She couldn't pace around the apartment any longer, she had to get out. She pulled her favorite leather coat over her and shivered, but not necessarily due to the cold. Maya had been scared many times before. The time she tried to go all the way around on the swings at the park and and saw the ground getting nearer and nearer, and afterwards when her foot was bent at a funny angle. The time she lost all her money on the subway and didn't have her phone. The time when she was six and there was a thunderstorm that went on all night and her mom wasn't home. She'd been scared before, but Maya decided that morning that she'd never felt more fear than she did leaving her apartment that morning.

The cold New York air stung her face as she walked along the street. It was the middle of January, Maya's least favorite month. Maya gazed up at the towering buildings she'd known all her life and suddenly felt a bit trapped. It was all getting to her: the cold, the buildings, the unsettling amount of people rushing around at almost 6 in the morning. For a second she wished she had Riley with her for this. Maybe that would make it easier. Or maybe not, Riley does tend to panic easily and Maya really didn't need that today.

The drugstore was so quiet compared to the rest of the city. Maya didn't head straight for the aisle she needed, she thought she'd initially just act like she came in for a casual browse. Shopping around in a drugstore at 6 in the morning, as so many others do. At least there was a 24-hour drugstore right by her apartment building, or else she never could've swung this little shopping trip. Certainly not without Riley noticing, anyway.

Maya slowly eased herself over to the aisle she'd never, ever wanted to have to face. She started at the back end of the aisle. Tampons and pads, adult diapers, and right next to that sat what seemed like thousands of different pregnancy tests. Maya couldn't help but laugh when she saw that placed right after the pregnancy tests were the condoms. She couldn't decide if that was a form of mockery or a warning, but she did think it was funny. Then she remembered what she was looking for and had to swallow hard to hold back the tears. Maya wasn't exactly educated on the top pregnancy test brands, so she found three of the cheapest ones and grabbed them off the shelf. Three, because she had to be absolutely sure and she only planned on making this trip once.

Maya now came to the part of the plan she hadn't even remotely considered: where would she take the test? She couldn't go home, her mom might be there. She obviously couldn't go to Riley's. Her face burned as she realized she would have to ask to use the store's bathroom. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't had a drink all morning and didn't need to pee at all. She slowly strolled up to the register trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Riley is good with people, Maya isn't.

"Excuse me, can I use the bathroom here?" Maya asked as politely as she could manage.

A short, round, middle-aged woman turned to stare at Maya. She pulled of her glasses and stared at Maya's hands.

"You gotta pay for those first, sweetheart," she replied. Her voice was kinder than Maya expected.

Maya paid for the tests and the woman at the register pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. it was small, with a dusty mirror and very toilet paper. Maya could not care less about these details, though. She ripped open the first box and scanned over the instructions. She did her thing and then waited and waited and waited. Maya took a deep breath, closed her eyes and turned towards the test. Right before she looked, the only thing she could think of was how she should've done this with Riley. She knew she'd pay a price for leaving her out of this, but then she remembered she preferred to be on her own in rough situations.

Two pink lines stared at Maya, clear as day. She sunk to the ground and covered her mouth. She wasn't sure if this was to stop herself from screaming or throwing up. She felt her chest tighten and could've sworn the walls in that grungy bathroom started closing in on her. Why did she do this? What was she thinking? How could she have been so stupid? Maya cleared her throat and stood up. She had to keep pushing forward, otherwise she would've stayed on that bathrooms floor all day. she took the other tests but it was no use, she had known all along. She had a feeling.

All thoughts of Riley and her parents and Maya's mother left her head and she could only form one coherent thought: what is he going to say?

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback letting me know what you think! Thanks :)


	2. Sinking Ship

Maya pulled out her phone to check the time. 6:30am. Crap. She'd been in the bathroom longer than she thought. She was supposed to be at Riley's in 15 minutes. She burst out of the bathroom and quickly walked towards the exit. The woman behind the register took one look at Maya's tear-streaked, red face and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart," she said quietly. Maya stopped walking and turned towards her. Had she made it that obvious?

"Uh, yeah," Maya squeaked.

"You headed to school now?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Maya replied.

"You better get yourself steadied, sweetheart. They're gonna know something's up," she told Maya softly. Maya felt teary again as she wiped her face and tried to hide her embarrassment about crying in front of a stranger.

"Thanks," Maya said, and with that she walked out the door and onto the cold, familiar street.

She tried to walk as fast as she could, but her reluctance to get where she was going slowed her down. Maya wouldn't tell Riley. Not today, not tomorrow, and probably not for a few days after that. She was too embarrassed and afraid right now to tell anyone. She figured she had a good 8 weeks before it would get really obvious. Until then, she would just act like nothing ever happened. She would act like she didn't get pregnant the first time she ever had sex and her life was falling apart before her eyes. She didn't feel sick or faint or fat like she thought she would. She would never have guessed she was pregnant if her period hadn't been late. Maya felt her lack of symptoms would only help her pretend that nothing ever happened and she didn't have a person growing inside her.

"Come on, come on, come on! You're late! Today of all days you're late!" Riley exclaimed as she buzzed Maya in. Maya stared at Riley's door, gave her nose one last wipe, cleared her throat one last time and knocked once.

" _Everything is fine. Who, me? No, there's nothing going on with me_ ," Maya rehearsed in her head in case anyone noticed she was not herself this morning. She didn't need to defend her mood though, because it seemed Riley had enough drama to cover for her.

"Lucas text me last night!" Riley squealed as the two stepped out of the apartment building.

"So?" Maya responded, sounding more bored than she intended.

"So? So?! So he put a kiss at the end of the message! Can you believe it? He's never done that before! Maybe he wants us to become boyfriend and girlfriend again! What do you think! Oh, I really can't wait to see him today!"

Maya felt a bit sick. She was finding it hard to push past her misdirected anger towards Riley and act supportive.

"Yeah, you know, maybe. You'll have to wait until you see him, I guess," Maya told Riley.

They stepped onto the subway. Well, Maya stepped. Riley leaped. As soon as she saw Lucas, she hurried over and began a conversation. Maya felt a wave of nausea again as she watched them talking and laughing. Maybe it wasn't too early for morning sickness to start.

Maya left Riley and Lucas alone for the duration of the journey to school. Riley got off the train first, followed by Lucas. He saw Maya and smiled.

"Mornin'" he said happily.

"What up, Huckelberry," Maya replied in a very deadpan voice.

Riley talked Maya's ear off all the way to class. She finally had to shut up when her dad walked in. He announced that they would be learning about the sinking of the Titanic, and for once, they did. Maya felt herself falling asleep, but something Mr. Matthews said caught her attention.

"He made a mistake. A very serious mistake. Captain Edward Smith and his crew ignored iceberg warnings, so the ship sunk. Their mistake killed 1,517 people. It separated families and left children orphaned. All because they didn't listen to the warnings."

Maya couldn't understand how he managed to relate a lesson to her life without even knowing it. She still didn't feel very well. She wanted to get up and leave, but that would draw too much attention. Attention was the last thing she needed.

When school finally ended, Maya told Riley she was going to go home instead of going to Riley's.

"But you always come to my house after school," Riley said, puzzled.

"I guess I'm just looking to get home today," Maya answered vaguely.

"Oh, come on. You've been weird all day. I saw you in dad's class today. You were awake," Riley said.

"Well excuse me for trying to learn something," Maya retorted.

"We're going shopping. That'll cheer you up for sure," Riley announced.

Maya had no option. Riley insisted. Maya felt drained after the day. She hadn't slept all night, she only just found out about this whole baby thing and now she was being forced to go to the mall.

" _Dammit_ ," she thought. " _What if he's there too?_ " Seeing the father of her baby was really the last thing she needed today.

A/N: So this is the second chapter! Let me know what you think! I might post another one tonight if you guys want. Leave a comment!


	3. A Test Of Friendship

Maya and Riley sauntered through store after store, not buying much. Maya was barely standing at this point. The only thing keeping her going was the iced caramel mocha she got earlier. She'd hardly eaten today because she really had no appetite.

"Maya! Maya!" Riley called from the front of the store. Maya had been hiding in the back sitting on an unopened cardboard box full of new stock. She got up slowly and made her way towards Riley.

"How amazing would this look on you? You _have_ to try it on!" Riley held up a tiny black dress. It was exactly something Maya would wear. This cheered Maya up. She took it from Riley and started towards the dressing room, Riley following close behind. She didn't let Riley come in with her. Normally she would have, but she was feeling much too vulnerable right then. Riley still talked to her through the door the whole time.

Maya stared at her reflection and smiled. She looked good. _Hot_ , even. She felt confident and beautiful and for a moment forgot about the weight she felt in her stomach since this morning. She spun around and almost began dancing to the music playing in the store.

All of a sudden, she stopped and looked in the mirror again. She felt a tear stream down her face as she stared at her petite frame, her flat stomach, her skinny ankles. She imagined her belly growing into a gigantic baby bump, her ankles swelling to the size of watermelons, her teeny tiny body going into labor and having to push a baby out. She was sobbing now, horrified at something that hadn't even happened yet.

"Maya? How does it look?" Riley called from outside the dressing room.

Maya shook her head, breathed in and called, "I don't like the way it fits. I'm taking it off."

"Huh. I really thought it would look good on you," Riley answered.

"Me too," Maya whispered softly to herself.

Maya recomposed herself and they left the store. Riley suggested they go to the food court. Maya wasn't the slightest bit hungry, but she didn't feel like having another dressing room incident either, so she agreed. They walked and Riley talked about how Lucas didn't say he wanted to be her boyfriend again but she was fine with that because she doesn't need to put a label on their relationship to have fun with Lucas.

"What do you mean have fun?" Maya asked.

"What?" Riley said, confused.

"You mean, have fun like Auggie and Ava have fun or have fun like your parents sometimes have fun?" Maya hinted.

"I don't get what you m-" Riley started.

"Never mind," said Maya.

They were almost at the food court when they ran into Farkle and Lucas. Maya wasn't in the mood to socialize, but she didn't want to seem rude either.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat with us?" Riley asked the boys.

"Yeah, that'd be great. But does anyone know what time it is? I have to be home at 6. We're having relatives over," Farkle stated.

"Here, lemme check," Maya said as she started digging in her purse for her phone. Riley and Lucas were deep in conversation again. Maya finally found her phone and pulled it out of her purse. She saw something else fall out with it, but didn't pay much attention until Farkle picked it up to give it back to her. To her horror, she saw that Farkle was holding a plastic bag with her pregnancy test from earlier in it.

Farkle stared open-mouthed at the test. He looked at Maya in complete shock. Maya bit her lip and shook her head in panic. Just before Riley turned around, he threw her the test and she put it back in her purse.

"What time is it? Farkle are you coming?" Riley asked.

"It...It's 5:45," Maya stuttered, keeping her eyes on Farkle.

"Aw shoot, Farkle. You better head home," Lucas said.

"Yeah, yeah I should. Maya, you're walking with me," said Farkle quickly.

"Farkle I don't think-" Maya began.

"We'll see you guys later, ok?" Farkle interrupted. He grabbed Maya and pulled her along with him, leaving a very confused Riley and Lucas behind.

A/N: Do you think Farkle's the father? Or is he just a concerned friend? I'm going through this "day" pretty slow, so things will probably speed up soon. Don't forget to leave a comment!


	4. Farkle

Maya and Farkle walked in silence until they got out of the mall and onto the street. As soon as they did, Farkle stopped and pulled Maya into an alley off the street.

"Farkle, what are you doing?" Maya asked innocently.

"What was that?" Farkle asked quickly. Maya could hear the panic in his voice. She had to remain calm. She didn't want anyone knowing, and that included Farkle.

"What was what?" Maya asked.

"Don't play games, Maya. Are you really pregnant?" Farkle persisted.

"Oh, the test. Right. Yeah, listen, don't tell anyone. It's...it's my mom's," Maya lied.

"Oh, please," Farkle sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean? My mom's pregnant," Maya restated.

"Maya, I saw you're face when you saw what I was holding. I'm sure you care about your mom very much, but not that much. No way," Farkle told her.

Maya couldn't decide if she wanted to keep up the lie or not. He didn't seem to be buying it, but if she really pushed it she could convince him. Then again, it felt really good for someone else to know. Maybe Farkle was just the person who needed to know.

"Fine, Farkle. Fine. It was my test. Are you happy now?" Maya admitted.

"Is it mine?" Farkle asked.

Maya couldn't help but chuckle.

"Farkle, how would it be yours? The furthest we've ever gone is you kissing my hand," she laughed.

"Right, I guess I just always thought if I ever heard those words come out of your mouth, you'd be talking about my baby," he said with a hint of sadness.

"Well, sorry about that Farkle, but I'm afraid the damage has been done," Maya said. She was surprised by how well she was holding up during this conversation.

"Maya?" Farkle said quietly.

"What?" she replied.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Maya felt herself losing grip on her calm demeanor. _Answer fast,_ she thought.

"I'm good, Farkle. I'm always good," she said in almost a whisper.

Farkle wrapped his arms around Maya and pulled her in close. Maya was surprised, but this action was enough to break her. She started to cry and Farkle held her closer. They stayed like this for a while until Maya eased Farkle off of her and wiped her eyes.

"Do you actually need to be home at 6? Because we better start walking if you do," she sniffed.

"Yeah, I actually do," he answered.

They started walking again and neither of them said anything for a while.

"So, if I'm not the father, who is? Is it that Josh guy I've heard you talk about?" Farkle asked.

Maya had been hoping he wouldn't ask. She may have told him the truth about the baby, but he definitely couldn't know who the father is.

"I'm not going to tell anyone until I tell him," Maya answered.

"Alright, I get that," he said understandingly. "But, does Riley know?" he asked.

Maya felt a slight twinge of guilt as she realized that Farkle knew something about her that Riley didn't.

"No, I just found out this morning. No one knows except you and if you don't keep it that way I'll hurt you," she said seriously.

"Got it," Farkle said nervously.

They reached Farkle's apartment and Farkle turned to face Maya before walking inside.

"It's gonna be okay, Maya. Call me anytime, alright? I'm serious," Farkle said.

Farkle could see the pain in Maya's eyes. Before Maya could even answer, Farkle took her hand and kissed it gently. Then he turned around and entered his apartment without looking back. Maya walked home alone and tried to remember a time when she'd cried this much before. She couldn't.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, I love getting feedback :) Also follow me to keep updated on this story and eventually find out who the father is ;)


	5. Movie Night

_**9 weeks pregnant**_

Maya was on her way over to Riley's apartment. Riley said something about a movie night on the phone and it didn't sound like something Maya could get out of. Maya had been feeling increasingly distant from Riley ever since she found out about the baby. Maybe it was because she felt bad keeping such a big secret from her, or because she was so worried all the time that she couldn't even listen to Riley when she talked. She constantly had thoughts whirring in her head and she couldn't stay focused.

As she walked, Maya passed a hot dog cart on the street. Normally she loved hot dogs. As soon as she'd smell one there'd be no question. She'd have to buy one. But this time it was different. She took one whiff of the hot dogs and her stomach did a flip. She bent down and threw up on the sidewalk. People stared down at her in disgust as she crouched down, humiliated. She didn't actually think things like this happened. She thought morning sickness was just something adults talked about to make it sound like their lives weren't as easy as they seemed.

Maya stood up and tied back her hair. She felt okay now, but thought she'd be cautious in case she felt sick again. She held her breath as she hurried past the hot dog cart.

Riley opened the door before Maya could. Maya could tell from her face that she was awfully excited about something.

"What took you so long? You told me you were leaving like, forever ago. We almost started the movie without you," she said in a tone that was much too cheery for Maya's taste.

"Um, we?" Maya repeated. She stepped over the threshold and looked around the room. She suddenly didn't feel too well. Corey, Topanga, Auggie, Ava, Farkle, Lucas, and Josh all sat around the TV. Maya hadn't prepared to face all these people all at once. This wasn't what she wanted for this night. Josh avoided making eye contact and she could feel Lucas's eyes on her as she moved across the room and sat by herself.

"I see the guest of honor has finally arrived," Corey said, looking at Maya.

"Why am I the guest of honor?" Maya asked suspiciously. If Farkle said something, if that turtle-necked little nerd said anything, Maya swore she would hurt him and she'd like it.

"It's movie night law. The last one to get here gets to pick the movie, remember?" said Topanga.

Maya breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't know anything. Thank God.

"Oh, um, I don't really care. Let someone else pick," Maya answered. She didn't know what else to say, but she knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say.

"That's it! Window, now!" Riley announced. She dragged Maya towards her bedroom. Maya flopped herself down on the window and tried to look casual. She knew she was about to be under some serious questioning.

"What's up, Riles? Drama with Ranger Rick?" Maya asked.

"You have been acting weird ever since that day you left the mall with Farkle. What's going on? Are you two a thing now? Is that it?" Riley questioned.

Maya could see she was going to need some kind of excuse for her recent behavior, but she didn't want to drag Farkle into her drama any more than she already had.

"Nah, that's not it. It's nothing Riles. Really. Forget it," Maya reponded.

"You think that I can just forget that something is bothering you? Do you know me at all?" Riley said.

"It's just my mom. She's all of a sudden taken interest in my grades and she's been giving me a hard time about it lately," Maya lied.

Riley set off on a ten minute lecture about how Maya is smart and Riley knows that and Riley's dad knows that and if Maya would just apply herself she'd have much better grades in no time. The only thing Maya could think of was the image of the condoms next to the pregnancy test in the drugstore 3 weeks ago. _I'm not that smart_ , she thought.

"Yeah, I got it Riley. I'll try harder. Now can we drop it?" Maya finally said when Riley stopped for a breath.

"Yeah, I guess," Riley smiled. They went back to the living room where everyone turned to give them annoyed looks.

Maya sat through the whole movie going over her conversation with Riley in her head. Poor, naive Riley who didn't know the first thing about what was going on with Maya. There was no way she'd ever figure it out on her own, Maya at least had that security. Her parents might, but Maya hoped that if that were to happen they'd talk to Maya first. She was dreading that conversation.

When the movie ended, Maya picked up her bowl of popcorn and brought it to the sink. Josh followed with his.

"Hey, you're not all over me tonight! You feeling alright?" he asked Maya.

Maya felt her heart race.

"I'm just over that I guess," Maya answered. She walked back to the couch, grabbed her jacket and opened the door.

"Bye people," she called as she closed the door and left as fast as she could.

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but I'm gonna publish it anyway and start the next one now. Comment & follow!


	6. Father's Day

_**12 weeks pregnant**_

"That was stupid," Maya expressed as she walked home from her doctor's appointment with Farkle.

"Why? What were you expecting?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know, I thought I'd at least get to see the thing," Maya sighed.

"They don't have a machine at that place. That's why he referred you to a new place for next week," Farkle explained.

"Whatever," Maya said, losing interest in the subject.

"So, what do you think you're having?" Farkle asked cheerily.

"I was thinking a teeny tiny elephant baby," Maya snapped.

"Very funny," Farkle snapped back.

Maya was tense today. She had to leave class three times to throw up, she got an F on her Math test, and worst of all she planned on telling the father today. It was Tuesday. It felt awfully cold for October. The few trees they passed were losing their leaves and everyone was bundled up in scarves and hats. Maya was going to Riley's after she walked Farkle home. Riley was going to be showing her how to do the math that was on the test she failed. After that, Maya planned to call the father and ask him over. Her mom was working late tonight, so she figured this was her opportunity.

At Riley's, they studied for half an hour before Maya felt herself getting nauseous. Riley was in the middle of telling her about her conversation with Lucas earlier today when Maya had to run to the bathroom. Riley suggested she take a nap on Riley's couch, something Maya did often. Maya knew she couldn't sleep now, though. She had to tell the father today or she would just keep putting it off. She told Riley she'd rather just go home and lay down there.

Maya's heart was racing all the way home. She would give anything to not have to tell the father. This was going to ruin everything. Maya couldn't even predict how he was going to react. She couldn't even figure out how she would want him to react. Did she want him to be happy and supportive and involved? That might make her feel smothered. Did she want him to freak out and run? That would upset her. Maya was so confused, she even felt like calling Farkle. But there was no time for that. She had to get this over with.

She got home and flung herself down on the couch. She could feel herself panicking. _Just pick up the phone_ , she thought. _Just do it_. She got up and paced around her apartment. _This will mess everything up_. _Nothing will ever be the same._ She sat back down on the edge of the couchand picked up her phone. Her fingers trembled as she searched her contacts. He was no longer in her "recently called" section. Maya steadied her shaking finger and pressed the call button.

Just then, her mother walked in the door. Maya dropped her phone and scrambled to pick it up and end the call.

"Hi, honey," her mother called as she crossed the room and headed towards the kitchen. Maya managed to hang up the phone.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked quickly.

"I left my phone this morning. I haven't had a second to come get it until now. Listen, I'm gonna be home late tonight, got it?" her mother said.

"Got it," Maya responded, her voice still shaking.

Her mother went into her bedroom and Maya breathed a sigh of relief. However, her relief didn't last long. Before her mother could leave, Maya's phone started ringing. _Crap, it's him_. Maya didn't know if she should answer with her mother still in the apartment. Could she keep the conversation going until her mother left?

"Hello?" she said nervously.

"Maya? Did you just call me?" he asked, confused.

"Uh...um...yeah," Maya said slowly.

"Is everything okay?" he said.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Maya's mother announced as she headed towards the door.

Maya waited until the door close to answer his question.

"Can you come over? Like, now?" she asked him.

"Um, yeah I guess," he told her.

"Great. See you in a few minutes," Maya said quickly. She immediately hung up the phone and proceeded to pace the apartment.

She tried to think of a way she could prepare. _Should I get the test in case he doesn't believe me? Should I get tissues in case he cries or something? God, I hope he doesn't cry._ She was so nervous. Any minute now, she was about to ruin her life even further. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him_ , she considered. But Maya knew this wasn't an option. She was already having trouble fitting into some of her jeans. She definitely didn't want him figuring it out on his own.

There it was. The dreaded knock. Maya took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked worried, like he knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Sit down," she said. It had been so long since they'd talked, just the two of them. Maya wished it wasn't under such unfortunate circumstances.

"You sounded upset on the phone," he told her.

"Well, I am kind of having a hard time here," Maya admitted.

"What is it?" he said quickly. Maya cleared her throat and fought every urge to run.

"I'm having your baby, Lucas," she whispered.

A/N: So now you know! What do you guys think? Leave som


	7. A Different Kind Of Movie Night

_This is all Riley's fault,_ Maya thought. _If she hadn't been on her stupid vacation, none of this would've happened._

 _ **12 weeks earlier**_

The bell rang and Maya stood up to leave. Riley wasn't there, she left school early for a family vacation over the weekend. Maya was a little ticked off that she wasn't invited, but she knew she'd get over it. She figured she'd walk home alone, maybe take a nap, watch some TV and call Riley. She walked out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stared at the hand and, probably just realizing what he did, Lucas removed his hand. Farkle followed close behind him.

"Hey Maya! We were gonna go hangout at the coffee shop, wanna come?" Lucas piped.

Maya was a little confused. She'd never hung out with Lucas and Farkle without Riley. That was more something Riley would do. Then again, its not like she had any big plans for the rest of the day.

"Sure, I guess," Maya replied. Lucas smiled while Farkle glared at his phone. The three of them walked in silence for a while.

They arrived at the coffee shop and found three empty chairs. Lucas went to order while Maya and Farkle saved the seats.

"Have you heard from Riley?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle, she left two hours ago. I haven't heard from her," Maya answered.

"So she doesn't know you're out with Lucas and she's not here?" Farkle questioned.

"Well. I'm guessing she knows the "she's not here" part. And besides, I'm not _out_ with Lucas. You're here," Maya responded.

"Yeah but I have to leave in ten minutes, my dad texted," Farkle told her.

Maya started a response, but Lucas had returned with their drinks. Lucas and Farkle talked about some movie they saw and sure enough, ten minutes later Farkle stood up.

"Well, I have to go. See you guys later," Farkle said. Giving no explanation, he left Maya and Lucas alone.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, but then Lucas asked Maya why she didn't go on vacation with Riley.

"That's something I'd like to know myself," she told him.

Lucas looked confused.

"I wasn't invited," she clarified.

Lucas nodded, understanding.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. What do you and Riley usually talk about?" Maya said.

"All kinds of stuff. She knows a lot about sports," Lucas answered.

"Gross," Maya said quickly.

"Well, what do _you_ and Riley usually talk about?" Lucas asked.

"Honestly? You," Maya told him.

"Me? Huh. And what do you have to say about me?" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Not much," Maya smiled. "It's more of a one sided conversation," Maya said.

Lucas laughed.

"So, you wanna talk about me, or sports?" he laughed.

"Neither," Maya replied. "But we could go back to my place and watch a movie," Maya offered.

"Sounds good. Your mom won't mind?" Lucas said.

"She won't be there," Maya said simply.

Maya put in a DVD they chose together and turned off the lights. It was about 6 o'clock, so it wasn't that dark. She got two sodas from the fridge and sat down next to Lucas.

"Thanks," he said.

The movie started, but that's not what Maya was paying attention to. Ever since that first day on the subway, she'd never allowed herself to think of Lucas as anything but a friend, if even that. But sitting here alone with him, she couldn't help but remember how she felt about him before she surrendered him to Riley.

Maya went to make popcorn halfway through the movie. Now it actually was dark. She filled one huge bowl and set it between them. Lucas's hand reached in at the same time as hers, and Maya could've puked at how stereotypical this whole thing was. He quickly pulled away and let her take some first.

Maya didn't know what happened. She didn't know who initiated it, but as soon as the movie ended and the credits rolled, she found herself kissing Lucas on her couch. She had her hands on his shoulders and she could feel his on her waist. This went on for a minute or two until Lucas pulled away.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I don't know," Maya answered staring at the floor.

"I thought you don't even like me," Lucas said. Maya looked up from the ground and into his eyes.

"I like you," she said quietly. Maya heard someone coming down the hall. She checked the time on her phone. It was 8:15. Her mom usually came home at this time to change before her night shift.

Maya jumped up from the couch and pulled Lucas to her bedroom. She shoved him inside and shut the door. Her mom opened the door not a second too soon, and went straight into her own bedroom.

"Honey, we're crazy busy at work so I'm on they fly," she called from her room.

Maya stayed in front of her bedroom door until her mother left. Then she slipped inside her room.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"My mom," Maya answered.

Lucas sat on her bed and she sat down beside him. _This is weird_ , she thought. _This is very, very weird_. Their eyes met again and this time Maya felt it. She had to kiss him. She wanted it. She had wanted this for a very long time. He was amazing. Sure, it was an obvious, pretty-boy kind of amazing, but still. She kissed him again and he reciprocated. She felt herself falling, and now they were laying down. They stayed like this for a while. Suddenly, Maya sat up and pulled her shirt off over her head revealing her dark purple bra. Lucas looked surprised, but didn't hesitate. He removed his shirt and Maya marveled at how good he looked. He looked _really, really_ good.

They gawked at each other for a moment until Maya asked,

"You've done this before?"

"No, you?" he said.

"Nope," Maya answered.

They resumed kissing and Maya began unbuckling Lucas's belt. She felt him undo her pants and her heart was racing. _Riley will hate me_ , she thought. _He's so hot_ , she thought. These two thoughts fought each other until Lucas unclasped her bra and every thought she ever had fell out of her head.

Maya found her shirt on the ground and put it back on. Lucas slipped his pants on and they laid back down on the bed. Maya had a feeling they were both thinking about the same thing, _what's Riley going to say?_

"We can't tell her," Maya said.

"No, we can't say anything," Lucas agreed.

Maya wasn't sure how long they lay there for, but when she checked the time it was 10:30. Lucas said it was way past his curfew and he had to leave. Maya walked him to the door. Right before he left, he turned around as if remembering something and kissed her. Maya closed the door and leaned against it, thinking about what she'd just done. She couldn't seem to feel guilty about it just yet.


	8. Figure It Out

"Maya, I know you like to mess with me and it doesn't bother me that much, but that's not funny," Lucas said seriously.

"I'm not kidding," Maya said softly. She wished so much that this was all a joke.

Lucas stood up and walked around the couch.

"This can't be happening. Maya, this can't be happening," he said.

"I know," Maya sighed.

"Who else knows about this?" he asked.

"Just Farkle," Maya replied.

" _Farkle_ knows? _Why_?!" Lucas asked, frustrated.

"It's a long story. Remember that day I left the mall with him? That was the day I found out. I still had the test with me, it fell out of my purse and Farkle saw it," Maya explained.

"You knew since then and you didn't tell me? Have you even been to a doctor?" Lucas asked. He seemed angry now.

"I didn't think you'd want to know. And of course I've been to a doctor," she told him.

"So this is for definite then? The doctor told you?" Lucas asked, seeming hopeful that Maya would tell him the doctor actually told her there was no baby.

Instead of answering him, Maya turned sideways and pulled up her shirt to reveal her tiny, yet noticeable, bump. Lucas put his head in his hands and Maya sat back down next to him.

"What about Riley?" he said, barely audible through his hands.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me out with that one since we're both in gigantic trouble there," Maya said.

Lucas lifted his head and Maya could've sworn he was holding back tears.

"She'll never forgive us for this, " he said simply.

"I'll never forgive us for this either," Maya stated.

"Should we tell her together?" Lucas asked.

"First of all, I think you and I have done enough together already. Second, she'll just feel like we're ganging up on her. It'll make it worse," Maya explained.

"Well then you should tell her. She's your best friend," Lucas said.

"Not after this," Maya sighed.

Maya looked at Lucas and she could see he was definitely trying not to cry, just as she was. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Riley and I weren't dating at the time. It's not like it was cheating or something. And we didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. It's not like we planned it," Lucas said, trying to reassure Maya and himself.

"Still, I'd never forgive her if she did something like this. Never," Maya admitted.

They sat for a while figuring out how they could possibly break this news to Riley.

"Maybe she never has to know. Maybe I can just wear loose clothes like I've been doing and if she notices I'll just tell her it's some guy she doesn't know's," Maya said.

Lucas looked at her sympathetically.

"Maya, you know that will never work. And besides, what about when the baby comes? What are you gonna tell her then?" Lucas questioned.

"Well by then hopefully the adoption will be finalized," Maya said.

"Wait, _adoption_?" Lucas echoed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you don't think we can raise this baby by ourselves, do you?" Maya asked, surprised.

"We won't know until we try," Lucas replied.

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He wants to keep the baby. I hadn't even thought about this._

"Listen, we can discuss this later. We're talking about Riley right now," Maya said. She didn't have the willpower to argue right now.

"I think you should go to her house and tell her, and when she throws you out, I'll call her," Lucas planned.

"What about her parents? They're gonna be all over me," Maya told him.

"Then talk to them. Tell them whatever you want," Lucas answered.

"I don't want to. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?" Maya said angrily.

"Maya, you have to do it at some point. Just like you had to tell me even though I'm sure you didn't want to. Pick a time and day, and do it," he said.

"This is a disaster," Maya moaned.

"Can I come to your next doctor's appointment?" Lucas asked unexpectedly.

Maya was taken aback by this. She didn't think Lucas would want to be involved at all.

"Yeah, I guess. It's in two weeks," she told him.

"We should tell Riley before then," he said.

They decided to tell her on Wednesday night. They were both free and they knew Riley was too.

"You really don't think that on some level she already knows? She hasn't noticed you gaining weight, or throwing up a lot, or being extra pale all the time?" Lucas asked Maya.

"I don't think so. She's pretty self-absorbed in her own way," Maya laughed. "Wait, did _you_ notice those things?" Maya asked, confused.

"Of course I did, but I didn't actually think you were pregnant. And I didn't think it was my business to ask," Lucas told her.

Maya tried to quickly push the fact that he'd been paying enough attention to her to notice how different she was out of her head. This wasn't the time to think about that.

Lucas stood up to leave half an hour later. Maya walked to the door with him and they stared at each other for a moment.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" he asked her.

"Sure, why not?" Maya smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and then left. Maya felt surprisingly relieved now that Lucas knew. She thought she'd feel guilty and scared, but instead it felt like a weight had been lifted.

She felt she should text Farkle to tell him who the father is and that he now knows. She didn't hear back that night, but she wasn't too bothered about it. She put her hand on her belly where her teeny tiny bump was. _Great_ , she thought. _Now all I have to do is lose a best friend, decided the fate of a child, tell my mother, and ignore my feelings for Lucas for all eternity. Easy stuff._

A/N: I'm finally back! I know it was only a few days, but it felt like much longer! Tell me what you think of this chapter and let me know if you want more!


	9. Sickening Truth

_**13 weeks pregnant**_

Maya was on her way to Riley's to tell her. She hadn't been feeling too sick now that she was in her second trimester, but today she'd felt like vomiting all day. It was almost 5 o'clock now. She'd told Riley she was coming over at 5 to get some help with her homework. As she walked, she tried to imagine how Riley would react. She couldn't bare the thought of it. She felt so guilty. Sure, Lucas and Riley weren't actually dating, but Maya knew how much Riley liked Lucas. She knew that all along and yet she still did what she did.

She stood outside Riley's door trying to decide whether or not she was going to be sick. She ran to a flower pot near the door and threw up. Then she stood up and knocked on the door before she could think twice. She stared down at her feet and remembered that in a few moths she wouldn't be able to see them. Today she was wearing leggings and an over-sized hoodie because hardly any of her jeans fit her anymore and her belly was a little noticeable through tight shirts. As thoughts of her growing belly ran through her head, the door swung open. It was Corey.

"Hey, Matthews," Maya said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hi, Maya. Here to get some homework done?" Corey asked, letting her in.

"Well, you know me: work, work work," Maya joked as best she could.

She quickly made her way to Riley's bedroom. There Riley was, sitting on her bed, blissfully unaware of what was coming for her. She looked up at smiled at Maya.

"I'm so glad you came over! I feel like you've been really distant lately," Riley said.

Maya didn't know if she should jump right in and tell her or make small talk for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I've just been kinda busy I guess," Maya said vaguely.

"Well anyway, you wanna start with Science? I know you find chemistry pretty tough," Riley said.

 _You know what else I find tough? This conversation,_ Maya thought.

Maya tried to let Riley teach her but she and Riley both knew she wasn't listening. The only difference was Maya knew the reason why she couldn't pay attention.

"You know what? I can't do this," Maya cut in as Riley was in the middle of explaining an equation.

"Sure you can. I just haven't finished explaining it," Riley replied.

"No, Riley. I need to talk to you," Maya said louder than she meant to. Perhaps it was just the urgency of getting this secret she'd been hiding out.

Maya stood up and walked over to the window to sit down. Riley followed, confused.

"Riley I did something stupid," Maya began.

Riley stared at her, brows furrowed. She didn't say anything, so Maya was forced to keep going.

"Now, when I tell you this, you're gonna be really mad at me. Like, really mad. You're not gonna want to talk to me for a long time. But I just hope that you'll eventually find it in you to forgive me, because I don't think I can do this without you. I really don't," Maya was starting to cry now and Riley's face was full of concern.

"Come on, Maya. It can't be that bad. Just tell me," Riley said sadly.

 _She really has no idea_ , Maya thought. _Should I start with I had sex, I had sex with Lucas, I'm pregnant, or I'm pregnant and it's Lucas's?_

"Riley, I really messed up. I...I'm...I'm pregnant," Maya stumbled.

It took a second for Riley's expression to change. It went through a few emotions, but ended in a smile. A laugh, even. Maya couldn't believe her eyes.

"I doubt it, Maya. You do know what you have to do to get pregnant? I don't think so," she laughed.

 _I guess I should've started with the sex part,_ Maya thought. She couldn't take Riley not knowing for a second longer, so Maya launched into the full explanation.

"Riley, when you were on vacation a few months ago, I screwed up. I had sex with Lucas. I found out like two moths ago. I'm pregnant. I've been to the doctor and I told Lucas on Saturday. I don't...I don't know how to say how sorry I am and how guilty I feel, but I guess I'm paying for it, right?" Maya said. Her eyes were teary but she barely hesitated in telling Riley. She needed to get it out.

Riley's whole face was red. Maya didn't quite know why. Then Maya saw the tears and she could feel herself wanting to puke again. They both sat there crying for a minute until Riley looked at Maya.

"Get out," she said in what was practically a whisper.

"What?" Maya said through sobs.

"Get out of my room, get out of my house, get out," Riley said, a bit louder this time.

Maya cried harder as she stood up and walked out of the room. Corey and Topanga took one look at her face and rushed toward her.

"What happened, Maya? Are you two fighting?" Topanga asked. Maya knew that they must know this was bigger than just a fight. Maya would never cry like this over a simple fight.

"I guess you could say that," Maya replied.

Corey and Topanga looked at each other.

"You take one, I'll take the other?" Corey said.

"I wouldn't. She needs a minute to process and to cool down. And beside, I need to go home," Maya stuttered. Topanga grabbed her arm as she tried to leave.

"Is your mom at home tonight?" Topanga asked.

"No," Maya told her.

Topanga led Maya over to a chair at the kitchen table and she and Corey sat across from her.

"So, are you gonna tell us what either you or Riley did that has you in extremely-out-of-character-hysterics?" Corey asked her.

Maya didn't think anything could be worse than telling Riley, but this was.

"I'm having a baby," Maya mumbled.

Topanga and Corey looked shocked, but less shocked than Maya expected.

"Why is Riley upset?" Corey asked. He looked confused, but Topanga wore a look of understanding.

"Lucas is the father, isn't he?" Topanga said.

Maya nodded as more tears squeezed out of her eyes. Corey's eyes widened and Topanga ran to Riley's room.

Corey stared at Maya in disbelief as she sobbed from across the table.

"Maya, does your mom know about this?" he asked gently.

Maya shook her head.

"Does Lucas?" he asked again.

She nodded this time, thinking about how she should've sent Lucas here instead.

Corey asked her all the typical questions: had she been to a doctor, how far along was she, was she feeling alright. Then he stopped and Maya could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I'm sorry this happened to you," he said.

"Thanks," Maya replied without looking up.

"Really I should be lecturing you about how you should've been more careful, or better yet you shouldn't have been in that situation in the first place, but would I be correct in saying you've learned your lesson already?" Corey said.

Maya nodded. She couldn't seem to produce words at this point in time.

"Hey, why don't I call your mom, I'll walk you home, and I'll help you tell her. Sound good?" Corey offered.

Maya nodded again and stood up. On her way out the door she checked her phone. There was a message from Lucas.

" **Did you do it?** "

Maya felt nauseous again and shut off her phone.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! How do you think Maya's mom will react? Do you think Riley will forgive Maya? Do you want me to update? Leave a comment!


	10. Drugstore Dreaming

Maya's mom was already there when Cory and Maya got to her apartment and Maya wondered what Cory could've said to get her there so fast. She looked more annoyed than concerned as she stood with her hands on her hips in the middle of the living room.

"Maya, do you want me to stick around or leave you guys to it?" Cory asked.

Before Maya could answer, her mother cut in.

"Thanks Cory but whatever she's done this time I'm sure I can handle it," Katy said defensively.

Cory looked to Maya and she nodded. Maya knew she wasn't getting out of this, and she thought she'd rather do it without someone holding her hand. Although, when she stared into her mother's disinterested eyes, she felt like running to her room and locking the door.

"Come on, Maya. What did you do now? It was clearly important enough for Mr. Matthews to make sure I hear about it. What is it?" Katy questioned.

"I'm having a baby, mom," Maya said simply. She had done this too many times today and didn't feel like tiptoeing around it anymore.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her mother snapped.

"It means I'm pregnant," Maya said. Her hand drifted down to her belly.

"Are you kidding me? Look, I'm supposed to be at work I can't deal with this right now," Katy said. She took her jacket in her hands and walked out the door.

Maya was awestruck. She felt as though she was about to fall down. _She doesn't even care enough to get mad_ , Maya thought. _She's not even interested enough to ask any questions_.

It was too much for Maya to handle. She felt the same way she felt when she found out she was pregnant, only intensified. Her chest was tight, her whole body was shaking and she suddenly felt herself hit the floor. She'd never fainted before, but she didn't like the feeling. The floor felt cold against the side of her face as she tried to get her vision to focus.

 _I have no one to call,_ she thought. _If I'm dying, I can't call Riley or my Mom or even Farkle since he seems to not be talking to me either for some reason. I'm gonna die here all alone until my mom comes home and finds me. I'm scared. There's a little person inside me. I'm scared. I'm scared._

Maya bit the inside of her cheek as these thoughts spun through her head. She was unsure of how long she was on the ground for her, but when she finally came to, her head was pounding and she felt like throwing up. She leaned against the wall for a minute, thinking. _I can't stay here. I never want to see her again. I never want to see anyone again._

She stumbled towards the door. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to put as much distance between her and her mother as possible. She walked and walked and walked until she realized she was lost. She sat on a bench and tried to think of somewhere to go. It was completely dark now and Maya could hear her heart beating in her chest. She took out her wallet. 30 dollars. That wasn't going to get her far. She considered calling Lucas, but she really didn't want to rely on him for anything. She could only come up with one place to go. It was ridiculous, but it was her only option.

Maya began walking again and her whole body ached. She couldn't tell how long it was going to take to get there as she wasn't quite clear on where she was. She just kept walking, trying not to pass out again. When she finally made it, she breathed a sigh of relief and burst through the door.

The short, round, middle-aged woman behind the register looked startled, but Maya was surprised to see the look of recognition on her face.

"Can I help you with something, sweetheart?" the woman said kindly.

"I...um...I," Maya muttered. Now that she had reached the drugstore, she couldn't quite remember why she was there or what she wanted to say.

"I remember you, sweetheart. Must be about 3 months now, huh?" the woman said.

"I have nowhere to go," Maya said quietly.

The woman stared at her, seemingly assessing just how much of a mess Maya was.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid my husband may not appreciate me bringing a lost little pregnant girl home, but if you're that desperate I'm here all night. You can stay in here for tonight," the woman told her.

Maya almost cried. Her exhausted brain couldn't fathom the sheer kindness of this woman.

"Thank you," Maya squeaked.

The woman nodded and Maya headed for the back of the store. She found a corner by the cereal and laid on the ground. She was starving, but she wouldn't dream of stealing after all that woman had done for her. It was nowhere near comfortable, but Maya felt safe and that was all she wanted.

Maya cried herself to sleep that night. She cried because of her mother and Riley and because that one night with Lucas now left her sleeping on the floor of a drugstore at 2 in the morning.

A/N: This one's a little weird I guess but I enjoyed writing it. Leave some comments!


	11. Rise And Shine

Maya felt a hand on her back and jumped. Small, beady eyes stared down at her and for a second Maya had no idea where she was.

"Time to get up, sweetheart," said the woman from behind the register.

Maya sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" Maya asked. She looked at the woman and for the first time she read her name tag. Her name was Evelyn. _Good to know_ , Maya thought.

"It's 7. I'm headed home and it's Thursday so I'm guessing you have school," Evelyn said.

School. Maya had totally forgotten. School seemed so minuscule in the grand scheme of her problems. There was no way she was going today.

"I'm not going to school today," Maya told Evelyn as she stood up and straightened her wrinkled clothes.

"Well that doesn't seem like the best plan. You need an education if you wanna give that kid a decent future," Evelyn said, redirecting her eyes to Maya's little belly.

Maya was annoyed now. This woman had been enormously kind to her, but she wasn't the boss of her.

"Yeah, well I'll see," Maya said vaguely.

The woman raised an eyebrow. Maya walked past her and started towards the door.

"What's your name?" Evelyn called after her.

Maya stopped and turned around.

"Maya," she told her.

"You got somewhere to stay tonight, Maya?" she asked.

"I guess I'll know by tonight. Thanks, by the way. You really helped me out," Maya said. And with that, she left the drugstore and hoped she wouldn't be back there begging tonight.

Maya turned on her phone and it immediately blew up with alerts.

 **Mom: 3 missed calls**

 **Riley: 9 missed calls**

 **Lucas: 5 missed calls**

 **Farkle: 2 missed calls**

 _So they did notice_ , Maya thought. She knew they must be worried, but there was still no way she was going to school today. Everyone probably knew by now and after the night she had, she just couldn't face it. Her only problem was she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't go home in case her mother was there. None of the Matthews would be home.

Suddenly, her phone was ringing. It was Lucas. She'd told herself she wasn't talking to anyone, but she thought since she was most likely dubbed "missing" right now, and she was harboring Lucas's baby, it might be courteous to let him know she was okay.

M: Hello?

L: Maya? Is that you?

M: Yeah, it's me.

L: Oh my God, are you okay? Your mom said you never came home last night and you weren't with Riley and no one saw you...I was so worried.

M: Well, I'm telling you now that I'm fine.

L: Are you at school?

M: No, aren't you?

L: No, I'm out looking for you.

M: Oh, well you can stop. I'm fine.

L: Where are you? Maya, I'll find you eventually, just tell me where you are. I won't send the search party your way, I promise.

M: Fine, meet me outside the drugstore by my house.

Maya hung up. She did feel guilty for running off with a baby that's half someone else's inside her. And anyway, she wouldn't mind seeing a familiar face after the events of last night.

She waited on the step outside the store for about ten minuted before she saw Lucas running towards her.

"I can't believe you. Why would you take off like that?" he puffed.

"Sorry, but I didn't have much of a choice. My mom was clearly done with me, it's not like I could stay with Riley," Maya explained.

"You should've called me," Lucas said as he sat down beside her.

"Why? What could you have done?" Maya snapped.

"Well, I could've either talked you into going home or you could've stayed at my house," Lucas told her.

"I never even asked; do your parents know?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I told them last night. They were pretty mad, but they were still worried when I told you disappeared. They really want to meet you," he said with a smile.

Maya couldn't believe his parents were semi-supportive of this.

"Well, I am sorry I ran off with your kid in me," Maya said.

"I'm just glad your safe. But...where _did_ you sleep?" Lucas questioned.

Maya pointed to the store behind them.

"This is where I bought the pregnancy tests. It was the same woman in there. She let me stay there last night," Maya said.

"In the drugstore? You slept in the drugstore?" Lucas asked, baffled.

"Yeah, on the ground," Maya told him.

The look of sheer sympathy on Lucas's face made Maya cringe. This is why she didn't want to see him.

"Why don't we go have some breakfast?" he suggested.

"I don't have much m-" Maya started.

"I got it," Lucas told her.

They walked in silence to a diner two blocks away. The waitress gave them a disapproving look before seating them in a booth in the corner. Maya wasn't very hungry, so she just ordered some toast.

"When's that appointment?" Lucas asked as the waitress walked away with their order.

"Saturday," Maya told him before sipping her orange juice.

"I did some research and it said they can tell the gender at 14 weeks," Lucas hinted.

"That's nice," Maya said firmly.

"I take it you don't want to know?" Lucas said, disappointed.

"No, Lucas. I don't. I don't know why you would want to either," Maya said.

"Aren't you curious if you have a little girl or boy inside you?" Lucas persisted.

"No! I wish I didn't have anything inside me!" Maya snapped.

"That's the thing. You do," Lucas told her.

"What's the point if I'm not even keeping it anyway?" Maya asked.

"That's not set in stone. You haven't even looked at couples yet," Lucas replied.

"Well sorry if I was a too busy being a homeless, pregnant teenager to host interviews," Maya spat.

"Maya, I don't want to argue with you. We need to think this through. I want to know if there's any way we could raise this baby ourselves," Lucas said.

"I can answer that right now. There isn't," Maya said seriously.

"You don't know that," Lucas responded.

"Yes, Lucas. I do," Maya said, looking away from him now.

"Fine, you don't want to know the gender. But they can still tell me, right?" Lucas asked.

"I guess," Maya grunted.

Lucas reached across the table and took Maya's hand. Maya looked up and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Maya asked.

"Everything. Having sex with you, not being there for you, not being what you need..." he trailed off.

"It's not all your fault. We screwed up. We really screwed up," Maya said. "We can talk about keeping the baby if that's what you really want. _Talk_ about it," Maya continued.

"Thank you," Lucas smiled.

Their food arrived and Maya had more of an appetite than she thought. Lucas gave her some of his eggs and in return he took a sip of her orange juice.

"So have you talked to Riley?" Maya asked.

"Nope. Her parents called last night to see if you were with me, but they wouldn't let me talk to her. They sounded pretty mad, but I guess that's understandable," he explained.

"They weren't mad at me. At least Cory wasn't. He likes me more than Topanga does," Maya said.

"Yeah, but your practically their third child. I'm just the idiot who knocked up their daughter's best friend," he shrugged.

"True," Maya said with a laugh.

Lucas paid for the food and they left.

"Where to now?" Lucas asked as they walked in no particular direction.

"No idea," Maya answered.

"I think you should go home," Lucas told her.

"You think?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. If you go to school Mr. Matthews, and everyone else for that matter, will be all over you. And I don't want you wandering the streets and sleeping in drugstores. That's my kid too, remember," he laughed.

"I guess I have no other options," Maya said glumly.

Lucas offered to walk her home. He was going to go to school afterwards. His parents thought he was already there, and Maya told him to let Mr. Matthews know she was okay. Maya thought it might put him higher in Mr. Matthews' good books. They reached Maya's apartment and Lucas made her promise she wouldn't take off again.

"I promise. Thanks for breakfast," Maya said.

"Thank you for joining me for breakfast," Lucas replied.

Their eyes were locked on each other and before Maya could even see it coming, she felt Lucas's lips on hers. It lasted about 30 seconds before Lucas pulled away, smiled, and left.

Maya was relieved that her mother wasn't home. She put both hands on her belly and looked down at where she figured the baby was.

 _Your daddy and I just kissed...how 'bout that?_

A/N: Much Lucaya. Let me know if you like ;)


	12. Surprise, Surprise

_**14 weeks pregnant**_

Maya hadn't heard from Rileyat all. Shetried to talk to her at school a few times, but she gave up because she was sick of being ignored. Maya and Lucas spent more time together than ever, which Maya knew couldn't be helping her situation with Riley. Riley wasn't speaking to Lucas either. She mostly hung around with Farkle, who seemed to also be on the list of people who weren't speaking to Maya, although Maya wasn't sure why. He was so supportive when she first told him; what changed?

It was Saturday, the day of Maya's doctor's appointment. She hadn't spoken to her mother since Wednesday when she told her about the baby. Her mother acted glad when she came home and Maya was back, but Maya still doubted she wanted her there. Maya hadn't gone to school since Wednesday either. Mostly because she knew everyone had probably heard by now, and if they hadn't they'd be able to tell by looking at her. It wouldn't be difficult to hide, but she simply didn't have the energy to hide anything anymore.

Maya woke up at 9, expecting her mother to be at work. She strolled into the kitchen in her pyjamas to find her mother cooking in the kitchen. She turned to Maya and turned back to her cooking.

"Sit down," she said with her back to Maya.

Maya laughed audibly and turned to go back to her room.

"Sit. Down. Now," her mother said louder.

Maya stomped over to the kitchen table and sat down. She was too tired to argue. Her mother turned around and slammed an empty plate in front of her.

"Looks delicious," Maya sneered.

Her mother continued with her cooking. Several minutes later, she returned to the plate and slid scrambled eggs from her frying pan to the plate. She went back to the stove and grabbed a second frying pan filled with bacon, sliding that onto the plate too. Then she took a bowl of fruit from the counter and slammed it onto the table next to Maya's plate.

"You are going to talk to me today," she said fiercely.

"And food is how you plan on achieving that?" Maya asked.

"The breakfast is to say sorry. My being here is to get you to talk to me," she explained.

"I am talking to you. We're talking right now," Maya answered.

"You know what I mean. Are you sure you're pregnant?" Katy asked.

"Yup. I have a doctor's appointment later today actually," Maya told her.

"And you didn't tell me?" her mother said.

"Please, you don't care," Maya scoffed.

"Yes I do. What, were you just gonna go by yourself?" Katy said.

"No, Lucas is coming with me," Maya answered.

"Who's Lucas?" Katy questioned.

"Uh...the father? You've met him," Maya said, although she knew her mother wouldn't remember meeting Lucas.

"Why is he going and I'm not?" her mother asked.

"Well firstly he cares. And secondly he asked to go. He wants to know the sex of the baby but I don't," Maya explained.

"You're finding out the sex today? And you don't want to know?" Katy repeated.

"That's right," Maya responded, bored with this conversation.

Maya had planned on refusing the apology breakfast, but she was hungry and it felt like the baby was hungry too, so she couldn't resist.

"So what's going on? Are you keeping the baby?" her mother continued.

"See, this is the kind of thing we're not talking about," Maya told her.

"We have to talk about it, Maya. What does Lucas want?" Katy asked.

Before Maya could answer, or refuse to answer, there was a knock at the door. Maya didn't feel like getting up, so her mother answered it.

"Can I help you with something?" she heard her mother say.

"Um, is Maya here?" she heard another voice ask.

Maya sprung up and ran to the door, recognizing the voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quickly when she got to the doorway.

"We have the appointment today. I'm here to pick you up," Lucas explained.

"Lucas, the appointment's not for another hour," Maya sighed.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you and your mom. I wasn't sure if she'd be here, but I'm guessing this is her. Hi, Ms. Hart. I'm Lucas," he said, extending a hand to Katy.

Maya moved in between them and pushed his hand back to his side.

"Alright, Huckleberry, that was very gentlemanly and all, but we were in the middle of something," Maya hissed.

"Maya, that's rude. We weren't in the middle of anything. Come on in, Lucas," Katy said with a disapproving look at Maya.

Lucas passed Maya and headed towards the couch.

"Nice pyjamas," he whispered as he walked by her.

"Fine. You two talk. I'm going to get dressed," Maya snapped.

She hurried to her room and locked the door behind her. She could feel her cheeks burning. She didn't like surprises, especially not this kind of surprise. She rustled through her drawers trying to find an outfit that would fit. Shirts fitting weren't the problem, it was the pants that were a tight squeeze. After 10 minutes of quick decision making, she emerged from her room. Her mother and Lucas were sitting on the couch, seemingly deep in conversation.

"You had sex with him even though he's Riley's boyfriend? What's the matter with you?" Katy yelled as Maya made her way to the couch.

"I'd like to ask Lucas the same question," Maya hissed.

"It wasn't really like that, Ms. Hart. And anyway that's not the point. I wanted to ask if you and Maya would be willing to meet me and my parents for dinner next week to talk some things over," Lucas explained.

Katy looked at Maya. Maya shook her head but Katy raised and eyebrow and turned back to Lucas.

"We'd love to," Katy told him.

"Great. Maya, it's 9:30, we should probably get going. They like you to be early," he said.

Maya pulled her jacket from its hanger and walked out the door without saying a word. Lucas followed and gently closed the door behind him. He caught up with Maya further down the hall.

"What's your problem?" he asked when he finally reached her.

"My problem? Am I the one who came bursting into your house blabbing to your mother and making stupid dinner plans?" Maya yelled.

"I just thought I should meet my child's grandmother, okay?" Lucas replied.

"She's not gonna be anyone's grandmother because we are not keeping this baby!" Maya shouted.

"Do you even want me at this appointment? Because you've been mad at me since you opened the door and I don't really know why. Why don't you call Riley or Farkle or bring your mom?" Lucas asked angrily.

Maya stopped walking this time.

"Are you kidding me? Are you actually asking me if I want to call Riley to come to this appointment with me? Are you really asking me that?" Maya screamed.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking-" Lucas muttered, but Maya wasn't listening.

"You think I don't want my best friend here more than anything in the world? You think I don't wanna fall apart when I get home from school every day because she won't even look at me? You think I didn't dream her and I fifteen years from now being pregnant around the same and cheering and screaming when we find out the genders? You think I wanted it to happen like this? My best friend hates me and I- I can't-" she couldn't go any further. She was sobbing now.

Lucas took her in his arms and held her close. He rubbed her head as she cried and cried.

"Sshh, it's fine. You're fine," he whispered in her ear.

When Maya finally gathered herself, she looked up at Lucas and he wiped her eyes.

"Let's go see our baby," he said with a smile.

He took her hand and they continued down the hall.

A/N: Do you think Riley will ever forgive Maya? Do you think Maya will cave and find out the gender? Let me know in the comments!


	13. Baby Banana

Maya and Lucas sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Several heavily pregnant woman came and went, none even close to Maya's age. A few stared at her and Maya tried to not let it bother her.

"So, can I come in with you then?" Lucas said quietly. No one else was talking so it sounded as though he was shouting.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Wait, will I have to take my pants off for this one? Because I did with the last one and I'm just not into that," Maya recalled.

"I don't know. Probably not," Lucas guessed.

They returned to silence for a few more minutes.

"So you really don't wanna know?" Lucas asked.

"No," Maya said firmly.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Lucas asked again.

"Oh come on, I don't know," Maya sighed.

"You must have some idea. I think it's a boy. No, girl. Wait-" Lucas said.

"I don't care," Maya droned.

The truth of it was Maya felt like she knew exactly what this baby was, but she refused to say anything. She wasn't keeping it, she didn't care, it didn't matter.

"Maya Hart?" the receptionist called.

Maya stood up and made her way towards the door. She suddenly felt very overwhelmed. She was going to see her baby for the first time. She had the option of finding out if it was a little boy or girl. The thought of handing this baby off to someone else all of a sudden made her feel like crying. She turned around, expecting to find Lucas there for support.

Lucas had his back to Maya and wasn't behind her like she'd thought. Maya let out a grunt of exasperation before strutting over to him.

"Come on we have to-" Maya started. Her voice cut off when she saw who Lucas was talking to.

"Hi, Maya," said Cory.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"Well, we thought since you and Riley aren't speaking, we'd be the next best thing. And we knew you wouldn't let your mom come so we thought you should have some adults here. Is it okay if we wait out here?" Topanga asked, gesturing towards the chairs Maya and Lucas had been sitting on.

Maya tried to reject the offer, but Lucas cut in before she could.

"That'd be nice. Thank you. Come on Maya, we can't keep the doctor waiting," Lucas said, taking Maya by the arm and moving her towards the door.

"Hi, Maya, I'm Doctor Wainwright. I don't believe we've met," the doctor extended a hand to Maya.

Maya was sitting on the exam table with Lucas on a chair next to her.

"Hi," Maya replied, shaking her hand lightly.

"And who might this be?" the doctor asked, glaring at Lucas.

"This might be Lucas. He's the father," Maya told her with the best fake smile she could muster.

"Right. So are you looking to find out the sex today?" the doctor asked politely.

"I am, she's not," Lucas said.

"Ah. And...you're alright with that?" the doctor asked Maya.

"Yeah, that's what we want," Maya said. She was getting annoyed now.

"Well its just that usually couples find out together. It doesn't really make sense for him to find out if you're not," the doctor said.

"Yeah well as you can see, we're not your usual couple. So can we get on with this please?" Maya snapped.

"Maya, relax," Lucas said calmly, taking her hand.

"Why don't you sit over there?" the doctor said to Lucas, pointing to a chair in the corner of the room.

Lucas stood up to move but Maya pulled him back down.

"He's fine here, but thanks for the input," Maya smiled.

"Listen, dear, you might want him involved now, but he's just going to run when things get difficult. I suggest you-" the doctor began.

"Look, lady. I don't need your suggestions. This is between me and him. So are you gonna show me my baby or do we need to go someplace else?" Maya shouted.

The doctor cleared her throat.

"Alright then. Can you lay down for me?" she asked nicely.

Maya did as she was told and shifted around on the uncomfortable exam table.

"Now pull up your shirt and unbutton you pants please," the doctor instructed.

The doctor squeezed some cold gel on Maya's tummy and she jumped.

"Sorry, we don't warm it up here. Okay, I'm just going to take a look around make sure everything looks good, then we'll see if we can tell the gender," the doctor explained.

She took her machine and moved it around Maya's lower abdomen. Maya and Lucas watched the screen closely as their baby came into view.

"It looks big. Is it really that big?" Maya asked.

"They're about the size of a banana," the doctor said.

Maya looked at Lucas in shock. He smiled at her surprise and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Alright Maya, turn away now if you don't want to know the gender," the doctor warned.

Maya stared at the little baby on the screen. She was in love with it. She'd never felt like this about anything before. She came into this room completely opposed to knowing the gender of this baby, and now she wanted to know every single detail about him/her.

"Are you sure you don't wanna know?" Lucas asked Maya one last time.

"You know what, I think I do. Let's find out together," Maya smiled.

"Great. As far as I can tell...yes I'm fairly certain...okay. Congratulations Lucas and Maya, you're having a...


	14. Tickled Pink

"Congratulations Maya and Lucas...you're having a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

Maya's heart stopped. She knew it. Her feeling had been correct all along. She was going to have a daughter. No, the adoptive parents are going to have a daughter, she forced herself to remember.

"Maya, did you hear that? We're having a girl!" Lucas proclaimed. Maya could tell he was beside himself with excitement.

"I'll leave you two alone. Here's some pictures I printed," the doctor said, handing them to Maya.

"That's our daughter, Lucas," Maya said quietly, holding up the sonogram pictures. She couldn't help but tear up.

Lucas looked as though he was in danger of tearing up too. He helped Maya into a sitting position and handed her a tissue to wipe the gel off her belly. Maya buttoned her pants and hopped off the table.

Suddenly, Maya felt Lucas's hands on her shoulders and he was staring into her eyes.

"We're having a girl," he said.

"We're having a girl," Maya repeated.

Lucas bent down and kissed her on the lips. What started as an affectionate peck turned very passionate very fast. Eventually, Maya pulled away.

"We have got to stop doing that," Maya sighed.

They took their pictures and exited the exam room. They had completely forgotten that Cory and Topanga were outside waiting. They stood up as soon as Maya and Lucas appeared.

"How did it go?" Cory asked quickly.

"Well..." Maya began. She looked up at Lucas and he gave her a slight nod.

"It's a girl!" Maya announced.

Cory and Topanga beamed at Maya.

"Congratulations," they said together. Topanga wrapped her arms around Maya and hugged her tightly.

"Why don't we walk you home, Maya?" Cory suggested.

Maya turned back to Lucas.

"That's fine, I have stuff to do anyway. Talk to you later, Maya," Lucas said. He waved to Cory, Topanga and Maya and left the doctor's office.

Topanga picked up her purse and the three headed out the door.

"So Maya, have you thought about whether or not you're going to keep the baby?" Topanga asked as they walked.

"I don't know. I was pretty set on adoption, but now I'm not so sure..." Maya explained.

"Look, Maya. If you and Lucas want to keep this baby, you have a lot to think about. You'll need to get jobs, you'll have to check with your mom if its okay for you to raise a baby in her house, you'll have to establish what kind of rights you want Lucas to have. There's a lot to consider," Cory told her.

Maya hadn't considered any of these things.

"Well I still have time, right? I mean I'm only fourteen weeks," Maya answered.

"Yes Maya but the earlier you start thinking about these things the better. You don't wanna have to make a rushed decision near the end," Topanga said.

"I guess," Maya mumbled.

They reached Maya's apartment and Maya thanked Cory and Topanga for coming with her.

"It was the least we could do," Topanga smiled.

Maya was about to close her apartment door when a question popped into her head.

"Hey, do you think I should text Riley and tell her it's a girl? Or should I leave it alone?" Maya asked.

"I'd leave it alone for now. We won't say anything. You can tell her when she's ready for you to tell her," Cory said kindly.

"You don't think she's ready for me to tell her?" Maya asked, disappointed.

"No. I don't. Bye, Maya," Cory said.

"Bye," Maya replied.

She shut the door and leaned against it. She just barely caught the beginning of Cory and Topanga's conversation.

"I mean, I don't even know what to say to her. What do you say to a kid who's ruining her life?" Maya heard Topanga ask.

"That's a little dramatic, Topanga. She hasn't ruined her life. Not yet, anyway," Maya heard Cory say. That was all she heard before they got too far away for her to hear the rest.

Maya sunk to the ground. The only people who ever believed in me think I'm ruining my life, she thought. And actually, they're probably right.


	15. Dinner & A Show

_**16 weeks pregnant**_

Maya stared at her reflection in the mirror and aggressively pulled the ponytail she'd done out of her hair. Tonight was the night she was supposed to meet Lucas and his parents for dinner with her mother. It was supposed to be last week, but Maya kept pushing the date until Lucas put his foot down. Right now she was trying to figure out what it wear and how to look presentable. She didn't want to show off her bump, but she couldn't wear some baggy t-shirt either. They were going to a fancy restaurant three blocks away and Maya was really dreading it.

She decided on leaving her hair down and straight; she didn't have time to curl it now. Her stomach ached with dread. What were they going it talk about? Was the whole conversation going to be about the baby? Maya could already feel herself getting defensive.

"We're leaving in five minutes!" Maya's mother called from the living room.

Maya quickly started taking off what she was wearing and grabbed a different dress. She put it on and began rummaging for a matching necklace. She looked in the mirror again and sighed. There was no time to fix anything now. Her bump was noticeable from the side but the dress was dark so it was less visible from the front. She put on high heels and left her room. Her mother was waiting by the apartment door.

"You look nice," her mother said with a smile.

"Thanks. So do you," Maya mumbled.

They had to walk the three blocks to the restaurant and Maya's feet hurt by the time they arrived. It was 8:05, so they were only five minutes late. They entered the restaurant and Maya immediately spotted Lucas. He was wearing a shirt and tie and sat in between two older looking people, who Maya assumed were his parents. Maya wanted to stay standing there, just watching them, but her mother nudged her forward and they made their way to the table.

As soon as they spotted Maya and her mother, Lucas and his parents stood up. His parents shook Katy's hand and introduced themselves while Maya gravitated towards Lucas.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

"That's weird because I feel like one of those giant inflatable balls that people roll down hills in and run on water with. You know those?" Maya answered.

"Yeah, I've seen those. But I don't see the resemblance," he told her.

He subtly took her hand and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and he sat next to her.

"And you must be Maya," Lucas's mother extended a firm hand to Maya.

Maya just smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," his father said from his seat across the table.

Then the waiter came to take drink orders.

"I thought your dad was still in Texas," Maya whispered to Lucas while everyone was distracted.

"He came for a visit because of the 'seriousness of the situation'," Lucas mocked with air quotes.

The five sat in silence for several minutes until finally Maya's mother jumped in.

"So should we just address the elephant in the room or what?" Katy said.

"I suppose so," Lucas's mother responded.

"I think we should keep the baby," Lucas expressed.

"I don't think that's feasible," his father said sternly.

" I think we should discuss options before we make any decisions," Katy said.

"I met a great couple at my church that are looking to adopt. I think Maya should talk to them," Lucas's mother chimed.

Everyone simultaneously turned to Maya, waiting for an opinion. The truth of it was, Maya didn't have one. She was still confused and unsure, but she knew she had to put something out there.

"Say if I were to keep the baby, how would that work?" Maya asked.

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out the answer.

"Well you would still have to go to school. You'd have to get a job to pay for childcare," Maya's mother began.

"That's just unrealistic. When would she work if she's in school?" Lucas's mother questioned.

"After school," Katy responded sharply.

"Well then when would she see the child?" Lucas's father asked.

"When she gets home from work," Katy said, louder this time.

"I could get a job too. Between the two of us I'm sure we could work it out," Lucas offered.

"Stay out of this, dear," Lucas's mother said quickly.

"Why should he stay out of it? It's his kid," Maya snapped.

Lucas's mother pursed her lips.

"Look, I say we do both. We both see if we can line up jobs and schedule everything before the baby comes and we'll also find an adoptive couple. We'll decide when the baby is born," Maya proposed, staring at Lucas.

Just then the food came and everyone stayed quiet until the waitress was out of earshot.

"You can't just lead a couple on and the drop out," Lucas's mother hissed.

"We'll make it clear from the beginning that we're unsure. We'll tell them to not get their hopes up. If they're not up for that then that's fine," Maya responded.

"Alright, this is ridiculous. You two can't raise a child! You're teenagers! I won't allow it," Lucas father thundered.

Maya was mad now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were in charge of this," Maya replied, holding her belly.

"I'm in charge of my son and I won't have him becoming a parent at this age. I don't know why your mother would want that for you either," he spat.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this. This is about me, Lucas and our daughter. Not you, not your wife, not my mom," Maya retorted.

"There's no need to get tetchy," Lucas's mother cut in.

Both Lucas's parents turned to Katy.

"Don't you have anything to say about this?" they asked.

"She's right. At the end of the day, it's up to them. Not us," Katy said quietly.

"Well if you are keeping the baby Lucas will not be involved," Lucas's mother said.

"That's not your decision!" Maya yelled.

She could feel her temper rising each second.

"Maya, relax," Lucas whispered, touching her arm.

No one said a word and the only sound was of forks clinking off of plates.

"Just to be clear, we do not support the idea of keeping the baby," Lucas's mother said as his father nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Lucas stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Maya, overjoyed with an excuse to leave, followed behind him. She caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Well that was a dramatic exit," Maya laughed until she saw the serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I'm sorry about them," he said in a shaky voice.

"Dude, don't worry about it. I'm already over it," Maya shrugged.

"Maya, what the hell are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We're gonna look for jobs and look for a couple. We'll keep both options open until the very end," Maya reassured him.

She reached out and took his hand.

"Walk me home?" she smiled.

"It'd be my pleasure," he smiled back.

They walked until Maya's feet hurt again, at which point she hopped on Lucas's back and piggybacked all the way home.


End file.
